


Flower Crown

by TheDumpsterFireQueen



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hehehe, I've fallen into pixel boyfriend hell and now i am here forever, MLQC, MLQC Victor, This is pure fluff, mc is my girl i love her, victor blushing had me. shook, with your normal tsundere victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumpsterFireQueen/pseuds/TheDumpsterFireQueen
Summary: You and Victor decide to go to Loveland City's park on a date for your birthday.





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic about MLQC. Victor is my fave holy heck. Faves/Comments/blabbing about the game is highly appreciated!! You will have what's left of my soul.

You stood at Loveland City’s park gates, looking around for Victor. He promised he’d meet you there, for your birthday today. You frown, looking over the crowd, which is difficult when almost everyone is so much taller than you. 

What if he got holed up in some meeting? And the meeting is like, six hours long? 

“Looking for someone?” a familiar, deep voice says. You’re pulled out of your worries, and can practically hear the smirk in his voice as you turn around to face him.  
Victor is standing before you, lips quirked into a slight smile. He’s dressed casually, which you know is quite rare for him. 

“Oh! Hi, Victor! I was worried that maybe you got stuck in some meeting or something,” you admit, tugging at the edge of your dress. 

“I took the day off. If they want me in a meeting, it’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” he responds, shrugging his shoulders. 

He took a day off? Is he feeling alright? 

“A day off? I didn’t know that was even in your vocabulary,” you tease, hoping your words disguise the worry in your voice.

He chuckles slightly, but before he can respond, you take his hand and start dragging him into the park. You lead him past the crowds of people enjoying the summer weather-- it had rained nearly every day that week, so people were desperate to enjoy the sun before the next storm.

“Here,” you tell him, gesturing with your free hand towards a sunny spot by the river. There was an old oak tree nearby, if the summer heat proved too tough of a foe for them. 

Finally letting go of his hand, you settle down on the warm grass, and Victor takes his place besides you. 

“Why did you take a day off? Are… are you feeling alright?” you ask abruptly, catching Victor by surprise. 

“I took the day off to spend time with you on your birthday,” he says quietly, but he looks the other way when he notices you staring at him. It takes you a moment why he looks a little different.

“Are you blushing?!” you squeal. 

“Dummy,” he responds indifferently, but the blush on his cheeks darken.

“That’s not a no,” you poke his arm playfully, and he frowns slightly. He doesn’t respond right away, but he starts humming some notes softly. 

You look around, taking in the beautiful park, when you notice a patch of wildflowers growing next to you. You suppress a laugh as the thought of Victor in a flower crown crosses your mind.

Wait, I know how to make flower crowns… 

With that realization, you carefully pluck the wildflowers and expertly weave them into a messy looking crown. 

“Victor?” you ask him softly.

“Mmm?” 

“Try this on for me,” you say, trying not to laugh. Victor looks over at you, confused, before he notices the flower crown in your hands. 

“Oh no,” he says.

“Oh yes,” you say, correcting him. “It is my birthday, Victor.” 

He sighs, resigned to his fate, bowing his head slightly. You carefully place the flower crown on his head, brushing the loose strands of his dark hair out of his face.

“Perfect!” you exclaim, clapping your hands together excitedly. 

“And how do I look?” he says, smiling.

He looks so nice when he smiles.

“Like, the prince of a forest or something,” you say with certainty. 

Victor’s smile widened, before he yawned and laid down in the soft grass. You settled down next to him, resting your head on his chest. It was getting late, the orange glow of the setting sun illuminated the park with an ethereal glow. 

He takes your hand in his, brushing his fingers soothingly across the back of yours.

 

You glance at his face. His normally cold and aloof expression was replaced by one of warmth. He’s smiling up at the sky, still wearing the flower crown you had given him. 

You settle back down, and you hear him speak softly, his voice gentle. 

“Happy birthday to my favorite dummy…”


End file.
